When I met you
by grimmmax
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have been friends for so long. Until one day Ulquiorra finds himself drawn to Grimmjow. The black-haired man doesn't mind gays but Grimmjow despises them. However, after their friend Renji had his coming out, the bluenette is giving his true feelings a second thought.


Slowly he walked down the hallway of his school. When he passed the secretary´s and the principal´s office Grimmjow stopped and looked at the door in annoyance. Actually, he could go directly to Aizen right now. He already knew he would have a "date", like his friend Renji liked to call it, with Aizen later that day.

Although his grades weren't that bad his teachers and the principal always had to nag him. Either because he was too late, or he hadn't done his homework, or he had a fight with someone. Yet he didn't care about what others thought. He always had been disrespectful, stubborn, and confrontational.

Therefore he had dyed his hair blue one day

His mother had almost had a heart attack when he had come home with his blue hair half a year ago. She had shunned him asking how he could have done that, and remarked about how shameful he now looked. Yet he hadn't given this a second thought.

He had just shrugged and replied "No. Don´t care a rat's ass".

Now, he loved it when the people stared at him when he walked down the streets. In a strange way his ego needed those glances.

Completely lost in his thoughts he arrived at his classroom. Today was Wednesday and the history lesson with Yamamoto already had started. Languidly he opened the door and grumbled a "Morning" into his teacher's direction.

"Glad that you made it, Grimmjow. Even though you're twenty minutes late" his teacher greeted him.

"Sorry, I was in traffic jam," he lied and slumped into his seat in the last row. Grimmjow threw his bag under his chair and yawned while he stretched his legs under the table.

"Where have you really been?" Ulquiorra, sitting on the chair next to him, immediately asked.

"Tse, I overslept," Grimmjow grumbled.

"You mean, you've gone to bed at four a.m. or even not at all," Ulquiorra remarked in his usual monotone voice. "Or did you pick up a girl again last night?" he then asked curtly.

"I've really overslept, okay? Can happen huh?" Grimmjow shot back, avoiding Ulquiorra's question.

"Well, if you think you don't need to attend school. That's your problem. But if I were you I would at least pay a little bit of attention right now, otherwise you surely will have to report to Aizen again soon," Ulquiorra said and turned away.

The blue-haired boy wasn't sure, but he believed he'd heard a mocking tone in the other´s voice.

Hell, why this pale idiot always tried to patronize him, he had no clue. Ulquiorra was almost as bad as his mother.

The damn bastard also had to be perfect, and the nerd always stuck to the rules. Of course he always had good grades and therefore was in the teacher's good grace. Yeah, sometimes Grimmjow really hated him.

History wasn´t any better and just bored him to death. This was all just so fucking stupid. He pulled his cell out and readied it for playing a round bubble shot.

He glanced to his neighbor and wondered why the other hasn't pestered him about paying attention yet. However, why should he care, that wasn't his problem. So he started the game looking down at the screen in concentration. Soon Grimmjow was swept away in his game.

After some time Ulquiorra nudged him in his side. "Hmm?" he grumbled but didn't look up. The green-eyed man repeated his action. "What do you want again?" he hissed.

With a move of his head, Ulquiorra just gestured towards the teacher.

"Listen Grimmjow, you will report at once to Principal Aizen. But before you do you will hand over your cell," Yamamoto's voice was dangerously quiet, giving him this piercing look which would cause everybody else to shiver in fright.

However, Grimmjow just shrugged and muttered, "Okay, okay".

Reluctantly he handed his cell over to Yamamoto and walked straight ahead to Aizen's office.

* * *

I wrote this ff in german, that's why they live in Germany. A few of my friends asked me to translate it. So here it is, I hope you like it ^^ It'd be nice if you'd left a review


End file.
